This invention relates generally to toy and/or model airplanes and particularly to the power sources used therein.
Toy airplanes, often also referred to as model airplanes, have enjoyed an extremely long-lasting and extensive popularity among children and adults for many years. In fact, small scale model gliders actually preceded the initial development of powered aircraft.
The continuous development of toy or model airplanes has included the development of serious small scale aircraft used to study aircraft design and flight characteristics as well as small scale self-powered toy or model airplanes intended for amusement and entertainment. In addition, remotely controlled aircraft using either a controlling tether or radio signal transmission link has further improved the realism and enjoyment of toy and model airplanes. It will be noted that any distinction between toy or model airplanes in connection with the present invention is, in essence, a distinction without a difference. Thus, such small scale toy and/or model airplanes particularly those capable of flight will be referred to herein collectively and xe2x80x9ctoy airplanesxe2x80x9d.
The majority of toy airplanes capable of flight utilize one or more small internal combustion engines driving one or more propellers. While small scale internal combustion engines and propeller drive apparatus have provided substantial power and speed in small scale toy aircraft, there are significant difficulties of handling and use which tend to prevent young children from utilizing such flying toy aircraft.
Notsurprisingly, the continued popularity of toy airplanes has prompted practitioners in the art to create and provide a virtually endless variety of toy airplanes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,221 issued to Harris sets forth a SELF-PROPELLED KITE having a frame and stringer arrangement supporting a generally V-shaped wing. A propeller driven by a small internal combustion engine provides a propulsion source for the craft while a rudder with rudder control situated rearward of the propeller provides for maneuverability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,111 issued to Laughter sets forth a THERMAL NAVIGATOR for use in an ultra-light aircraft, glider or sail plane. The apparatus functions to detect and navigate within thermal updrafts and utilizes a right and left temperature sensor pair mounted on the wings of the aircraft. A difference circuit and difference indicator measures and indicates temperature differences between the right and left wings allowing the aircraft to respond to localized air temperatures and track thermal currents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,000 issued to Suto sets forth a TOY AIRPLANE having an airframe supporting a fixed vertical tail plane, a fixed horizontal tail plane and at least one set of right side and left side propellers. The rotational outputs of the propellers are controlled discretely and continuously or in a staged manner via a remotely located radio transmitter. By independently controlling the propellers, the flight of the toy airplane is controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,086 issued to Dixon sets forth an AIRCRAFT HAVING IMPROVED AUTO ROTATION AND METHOD FOR REMOTE CONTROLLING SAME in which a main body portion includes a central hub member and a plurality of wings. Each wing is equally spaced about a central axis of rotation. The toy aircraft further includes a power source carried by the aircraft, at least one motorized propulsion unit interconnected with the power source and at least first and second propeller assemblies interconnected to the propulsion unit. The first and second propeller assemblies include a plurality of blades arranged for rotation in a substantially horizontal plane. A similar craft is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,839 also issued to Dixon and entitled TOY AIRCRAFT AND METHOD FOR REMOTELY CONTROLLING SAME which is the parent of U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,086.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,636 issued to Sadowski sets forth an AIRCRAFT having a body portion and a pair of wings extending from either side thereof. An upward step is formed in the underside of the body portion at the center of the aircraft and defines a rearwardly facing riser surface. The riser surface extends outwardly toward the wing tips terminating substantially inwardly of the wing tips.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 127,185 issued to Northrop sets forth an AIRPLANE which includes a flying wing craft having a center cockpit and a pair of rearwardly oriented propeller units.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,865 issued to Pinto sets forth a FLYING SAUCER type of aircraft or water vehicle which may take the form of a toy or an actual full-sized passenger and cargo carrying vehicle. The vehicle includes a circular-shaped body having an outer rim and an inner hub portion. Upper and lower groups of rotor helicopter-like blades are formed into a disk-shaped configuration and are rotatable about the center axis of the vehicle.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have to some extent improved the art and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for a flying toy airplane which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and which is convenient and easy to use by young children.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved toy airplane. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved propulsion and launching apparatus for a flying toy airplane. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved propulsion and launching apparatus which is readily and easily utilized by young children.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a toy airplane comprising: an airplane body having wings and defining a charger receptacle; a propulsion unit supported within the airplane body having a motor and propeller rotated by the motor, a capacitor storage unit, a pair of contacts supported within the receptacle and a switch, the contacts being coupled to the capacitor storage unit and the switch having an open condition and a closed condition coupling the motor to the capacitor storage unit in its closed condition and decoupling the motor in its open condition; and a charger unit having a battery power supply and contact means for temporarily connecting to the pair of contacts to transfer energy from the battery power supply to the capacitor storage unit, the switch being opened during charging of the capacitor storage unit to maximize energy transfer between the battery power supply and the capacitor storage unit by decoupling the motor.